Mañana, diré que te quiero
by kurosakiami01
Summary: Remus siente algo por Sirius desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Tendrá el valor para confesarlo? Songfic. Slash.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes y escenarios son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción es autoría de Wakaba.

**Resumen**: Remus siente algo por Sirius desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Tendrá el valor para confesarlo?

**Nota**: Songfic. SLASH.

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un pequeño songfic que surgió de escuchar_ Ashita, Boku wa kimi ni ai ni iku_, de Wakaba (quizás la reconozcan como el ending de Junjou Romantica). Para quienes quieran oírla, les dejo el link:

tu .tv/videos /ashita-boku-wa -kimi-ni-ai-ni-iku- waka (sacar espacios)

¡A leer! :3

* * *

**Mañana, diré que te quiero**

_Kimi wo suki dake ja monotarinai_

_(Ya no basta con sólo quererte,)_

_Akogare dake ja umekirenai_

_(el simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma,)_

_Samishisa dake ga kyou mo riaru de_

_(y lo único que es real es mi soledad.)_

_Ima ai ni ittara naite shimau_

_(Si te veo, voy a terminar llorando.)_

Levanta la mirada, y siente que la boca se seca, mientras un nudo se le forma en el estómago.

Él ríe, a cada lado suyo una muchacha que sonríe de manera coqueta, haciendo ojitos, tratando de lograr captar su atención con palabras vacías y cumplidos azucarados. Él tiene un brazo apoyado sobre el hombro de cada una, y les guiña un ojo indisimuladamente.

Fulmina al grupo con la mirada, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Ya debería estar acostumbrado. No es la primera vez que una escena similar se presenta ante sus ojos. Debería ser capaz de ignorarlos, y volver a concentrarse en su lectura, pero no puede.

Cierra el libro con más fuerza de la que pretende. Una pequeña nube de polvo se levante en el aire, haciendo que éste huela a viejo. El sonido hace que sus otros amigos, a cada lado de él, fijen su atención en su persona, sorprendidos por el arrebato.

Parece que el chico de anteojos planea preguntar algo, pero no le da tiempo. Se levanta de la butaca donde había estado sentado, y sale de la habitación circular con premura, como un huracán, llevando el volumen pegado al cuerpo. Con los dedos aprieta fuertemente los bordes del libro, se dice a sí mismo que no debería, porque si aplica más fuerza, lo romperá. En su lugar, trata de mantener la fuerza en sus ojos, para intentar que las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de ellos no logren su objetivo.

Sale del castillo a toda velocidad. El viento frío golpea su rostro, pero apenas si lo nota. Camina a pasos largos, dirigiéndose hacia el haya que hay plantada al lado del lago. Ése es su refugio, cuando necesita serenarse, pensar, estar solo.

Se apoya en el tronco y se deja resbalar. Aún apresa entre sus brazos la novela muggle que había estado leyendo. Deja el libro a un lado, y se abraza las rodillas. Una lágrima solitaria escurre por su mejilla, hasta perderse en la tela de su túnica.

_Boku wa kimi wa suki ni natta_

_(Me enamoré de ti)_

_Yuugure no kaze no nioi_

_(un atardecer en el que el viento tenía un aroma particular.)_

_Boku wa omoidashite ureshikunaru_

_(Me siento feliz al recordar)_

_Kimi no koe sono waraikata_

_(tu voz y tu forma de reír.)_

El viento vuelve a azotar su rostro. De repente, no se siente tan angustiado. El olor que trajo consigo le hace recordar el día que se dio cuenta que lo quería más que como a un amigo. Otoñal, de hojas caídas y madera de pino.

Observa con nostalgia los brillos anaranjados del atardecer que está sucediendo ante sus ojos. En aquel entonces, no estaba solo. Estaba con él. Y con él pudo admirar la belleza de ese fenómeno natural.

Sonríe de manera distraída al recordar la forma en la que él le hablaba de cualquier cosa. Había estado triste, y él apareció en el momento justo para hacerle reír con sus payasadas. Le había costado sacarle de encima esa pesadez que sentía, pero cuando lo logró, la sonrisa satisfecha que se extendió sobre su rostro había sido tan hermosa y brillante que logró atraparlo. Esa sonrisa había sido la causante del aumento en su ritmo cardíaco. La causante de su risa boba, de sus ojos brillantes.

_Boku wa kimi wa suki ni natta_

_(Me enamoré de ti.)_

_Dare ni mo mada ietenai_

_(No se lo he dicho a nadie aún.)_

_Hitori omoidashite ureshikunaru_

_(Solo, recuerdo tu forma de hablar)_

_Sono koe shaberikata_

_(y me siento feliz.)_

Recuerda cómo sentía que el mundo cambiaba a su alrededor al darse cuenta. Pasó tanto tiempo de eso, que la sensación ya no es nueva. Ahora vive con eso todos los días.

Al comprender, tuvo miedo. ¿A quién le podía decir? Era vergonzoso, personal y secreto. Y lo siguió siendo hasta ahora. No le ha dicho a nadie, ni planea hacerlo. Ese es su secreto. Suyo.

La luz del sol poniente, anaranjada, acaricia su rostro como había hecho en aquel momento. ¿De qué hablaban? No recuerda. Quizás de Quidditch. Quizás de la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, o la última broma que estaban planeando. No está seguro, pero sabe que se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Reían alegremente, a carcajadas a veces, mientras los últimos rayos del astro rey creaban diseños luminosos en la superficie cristalina del lago. ¿Cuánto había pasado de eso? Más de un año, seguro.

En su mente, la imagen de la gran sonrisa reflejada en esos ojos grises, hace que su corazón aumente su ritmo, bombeando la sangre a mayor velocidad. Había sido lo mismo entonces, recuerda. Esa sensación de calidez, mezclada con la falta de aire y la repentina felicidad que lo había embargado en todos los rincones de su ser.

Fue ese el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

_Samishii kimochi_

_(Este sentimiento de soledad,)_

_Potsuri sukina kimimochi kirari_

_(va cambiando a un sentimiento de amor,)_

_Futatsu kubetsu ga tsukanai bokuga_

_(y yo que no estoy acostumbrado a sus diferencias,)_

_Yuugure ni kokoro tsubureteku_

_(tengo el corazón roto cada atardecer.)_

Su corazón se estruja, porque sabe que nunca podrá ser. Su amor jamás será correspondido. Es imposible.

Él siempre quiso enamorarse, saber qué se sentía. Todos sus amigos lo habían hecho alguna vez, y sus comentarios sobre ello hacían que deseara ser víctima de esa experiencia. Pero no lo había logrado, nadie le llamaba la atención ni le hacía sentir las mariposas en el estómago que, supuestamente, debía sentir. ¿Había algo mal en él? ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse?

La depresión se apoderó de su mente, e hizo que se alejara de sus amigos, hundiéndose en sus propias reflexiones, hasta que él apareció. Se sentía tan solo, pero de repente ya no lo estaba. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa sensación tan agradable y a la vez tan dolorosa que se extendía por su ser?

Entonces comprendió: amor.

Pero tuvo miedo. Miedo de aceptar lo que sentía. Miedo de perder a su mejor amigo. Miedo de ser odiado y odiarse a sí mismo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de él?

_Kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai_

_(Ya no basta con sólo quererte,)_

_Akogare dake ja umekirenai_

_(el simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma,)_

_Samishisa dake ga kyou mo riaru de_

_(y lo único que es real es mi soledad.)_

_Ima ai ni ittara naite shimau_

_(Si te veo, voy a terminar llorando.)_

Suspira. Largo, pronunciado, como queriendo sacar de su interior todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos. Expulsarlos al aire, y que el viento se los llevara lejos, donde nunca más podrían volver a hacerlo miserable.

Ha aguantado con ellos durante más de un año.

Cuando se enamoró, creyó que dolería un tiempo, pero que luego se acostumbraría y el dolor de su corazón iría disminuyendo con el pasar de los días.

Estaba equivocado.

Al principio, podía soportar la visión de él flirteando con otras chicas, besándolas, acariciándolas. Soportaba con todo el valor que podía juntar el saber que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos. Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que no importaba, que estaba bien, que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se conformaba con poder mirarlo todos los días, en todas sus facetas. Regodearse en ser de las pocas personas tan cercanas a él, que conocían todos sus secretos, casi todas sus caras y expresiones.

Pero no mejoró. De hecho, empeoró, y ahora la simple vista de él con alguien más hace que le cueste respirar, y le den ganas de llorar.

_Boku wa kimi o suki ni natta_

_(Me enamoré de ti)_

_Nichiyoubi ame no nioi_

_(en un domingo con olor a lluvia.)_

_Boku wa omoidashite aitaku naru_

_(Cuando recuerdo tu hermosa risa,)_

_Furikaeru waraigao_

_(de inmediato quiero verte.)_

Hay algo diferente en el olor del viento. Se distrae, levantando la cabeza para observar a su alrededor. Apenas si queda luz en el horizonte, el sol oculto ya tras éste. La noche lentamente comienza a apoderarse del cielo, y se estremece. Se había olvidado que hacía frío, y que él está sin abrigo ni bufanda.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, y se abraza más fuerte con sus propios brazos, tratando de mantener el calor.

Una helada gota de agua inesperada cae sobre su nuca y pega un salto, asustado y sorprendido.

Mira hacia todos lados, tratando de discernir su origen, y se larga a reír cuando se da cuenta de que se acerca una tormenta. Puede sentir en el aire el característico olor a lluvia, mientras se empieza a escuchar el ruido de las gotas impactando contra el agua del lago.

Sonríe. Esa vez había pasado algo similar. Estaban riendo como locos, y de la nada una nube se cernió sobre ellos, descargando su contenido con furia, empapándolos. Habían reído aún más mientras corrían para ponerse a salvo, intentando no resbalar sobre el césped mojado o el barro que se había formado en su camino.

Su corazón da un brinco, antes de estrujarse en su pecho. De repente quiere verlo. No le importa si está con esas chicas, si está solo, o si está durmiendo. Sólo quiere verlo.

Se larga a correr a toda velocidad, ganándose unas cuantas caídas antes de arribar finalmente a su destino.

El celador le grita horrorizado, quejándose sobre las huellas barrosas que va dejando tras de sí, pero no se detiene. Va más rápido, subiendo las escaleras ante la mirada atenta de los retratos. Algunos alumnos se apartan de su camino al notar que está mojado y cubierto de lodo.

_Himitsu no kimochi yurari_

_(Este anhelo secreto,)_

_Tomadou kimochi fuwari_

_(y esta extraña sensación que tengo,)_

_Futatsu kakaekirenai boku wa_

_(como soy incapaz de sostenerlos en mis brazos,)_

_Yuugure ni kokoro tsubureteku_

_(tengo el corazón roto cada atardecer.)_

Olvidó el libro a pie del árbol. Lo recuerda al cruzar el orificio del retrato para acceder a la Sala Común. Sacude la cabeza. ¿Qué importa? Lo único que quiere es verlo a él.

Hace un paneo de la habitación, localizando a las chicas que le habían estado coqueteando. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, que se aflojó un poco al notar que él ya no estaba con ellas.

_Kimi wo suki dake ja monotarinai_

_(Ya no me basta con sólo quererte,)_

_Akogare dake ja umekirenai_

_(el simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma.)_

_Asa no hikari ga afuredashitara_

_(Si la luz de la mañana consigue llenarme, con valor,)_

_Suki to yuou yuuki motte_

_(diré que te quiero.)_

Ya no lo soporta. No puede seguir guardándose para sí lo que siente. Lo está volviendo loco, lo está haciendo miserable. Ya no quiere seguir como antes, quiere cambiar las cosas.

Ya no puede conformarse sólo con mirarlo. Él quiere más, y la única forma de lograrlo es arriesgándose.

Se lo diría. Se lo diría, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Subió por las escaleras que llevan a la habitación de los chicos. Pasa numerosas puertas, con plaquitas que identifican a sus respectivos dueños, sin detenerse sino hasta que alcanza la suya. La que comparte con él. Con él y sus dos amigos, claro.

Respira profundo. Está decidido. Lo diría.

Empuja la puerta con dedos temblorosos, e ingresa en el cuarto. Una sensación de paz y quietud lo embarga, haciéndole notar que sus compañeros están dormidos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado afuera? Más de lo que había creído, seguro.

Siente una pequeña desazón, mientras su resolución flaquea al ver su rostro dormido. Se muerde el labio, indeciso, y mira el suelo.

Abre los ojos desmesuradamente, al darse cuenta que está ensuciando todo. Saca su varita del bolsillo, y con un movimiento limpia sus huellas y la mugre de sus zapatos. Se observa cuidadosamente, y da un respingo. ¿De verdad está tan sucio?

Sin pensar demasiado, se apresura hacia el cuarto de baño, donde toma una larga ducha, sopesando lo que haría luego.

_Kimi wo suki dake ja monotarinai_

_(Ya no me basta con sólo quererte,)_

_Akogare dake ja umekirenai_

_(el simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma,)_

_Samishisa dake ga kyou mo riaru de_

_(y lo único que es real es mi soledad.)_

_Ima ai ni ittara naite shimau_

_(Si te veo, voy a terminar llorando)_

Se da cuenta que no puede seguir posponiéndolo. Obviamente, el sentimiento no desaparecería, y guardarlo para sí durante tanto tiempo no era saludable. No podría soportar seguir viéndolo y hacer de cuenta que todo está bien.

Tiene miedo. Sí, tiene miedo, pero sale de la ducha con la decisión plasmada en su semblante. Se seca sin mucho cuidado y se viste con su pijama azul. Observa en el espejo sus ojos ambarinos, y pone la expresión más seria que puede lograr.

—Escúchame, Remus Lupin —dice a su reflejo, que lo mira de manera severa—. Mañana mismo, le dirás lo que sientes, y nada de llorar o arrepentirse.

El castaño del espejo asiente una vez, con énfasis, aceptando la orden, aunque un poco de miedo brilla en su mirada. Siente sus músculos tensos, pero se obliga a relajarse, antes de salir del baño y meterse en su cama.

Da vueltas entre las sábanas, incómodo, hasta que finalmente logra conciliar el sueño.

_Kimi wo suki dake ja monotarinai_

_(Ya no me basta con sólo quererte,)_

_Akogare dake ja umekirenai_

_(el simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma.)_

_Asa no hikari ga afuredashitara_

_(Si la luz de la mañana consigue llenarme, con valor,)_

_Suki to yuou yuuki motte_

_(diré que te quiero.)_

—Sirius —llama seriamente. El chico sentado al frente levanta los ojos grises y los clava en los suyos, haciendo que su corazón lata a mil por hora. Los tibios rayos del sol de la mañana ingresan tímidos por la ventana, pero logran que su resolución se haga más fuerte. Hace acopio de todo su valor y mira al muchacho con ojos brillantes —. Te quiero.


End file.
